Zetton II
Zetton II is one of Cdrzillafanon's Battlenizer monsters. He is probably the strongest of the three. Abilities Zetton II looks like Zetton but derpier. History Zetton II was originally created by Alien Bat as part of his plan to defeat Ultraman Jack and conquer Earth, since he knew the Ultras feared Zetton after the original defeated Ultraman. Jack was frightened by the monster, having also heard about Ultraman's defeat, even refusing to allow Hideki Goh to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton Ⅱ but their weapons were powerless against the juggernaut even though it was the humans themselves who defeated Zetton I with their missile weapon. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton Ⅱ. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the Ultra and Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Cross. He then defeated him Zetton II the Ultra Hurricane and firing the Specium Ray at the vulnerable kaiju in the air, obliterating the Kaiju, ending the Third Age of Monsters, proving that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, and ending the unsettled fear the Ultras had for Zetton. Somehow Zetton II came back and took up residence in Kaijuland. He lived their happily for a while, free of Alien Bat's control. When Cdr discovered he was a Reionyx, he located Zetton II and wanted him to be one of his Battlenizer monsters. Zetton II accepted the proposal and became a Battlenizer monster. He aided Cdr on many missions along with his other two Kaiju, proving to be arguably the strongest of the three. Later on, when Ultraman Jack joined Derp Cat Legion, he and Zetton II were able to bury the hatchet and even fought alongside one another in a battle. Zetton II continues to serve Cdr loyally as one of his Kaiju and a member of Derp Cat Legion Abilities * Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles: Zetton II can launch Solidified Gasoline Grenades missiles fired from his hands, although they can only go short distances. * One Trillion Degree Fireball (一兆度の火球 Ichi chō-do no kakyū?): Zetton II can fire missile-strength fireballs of energy from the yellow portion of his head and his hands. These fireballs are more powerful than the original's. * Electrocuting Touch: When in contact with an opponent, Zetton II is able to surge electrical current going through an opponent, electrocuting those around him. * Magnetic Properties: Zetton II can magnetize himself. * Teleport: Zetton II can teleport at will. * Laser Arrows: Zetton II can fire lasers from his "face", which are extremely accurate. * Energy Redirect: Zetton II can redirect energy from attacks like the Jack Chop, leaving him unharmed but letting him rechannel it into a physical shock. * Speed: Zetton II is considerably more mobile and faster than his predecessor. He can run short distances, unlike Zetton I who could only walk with big, clumsy steps. * Super Strength: Zetton II retained the strength of his predecessor and was one of the hardest monsters Ultraman Jack ever had to face. * Energy Blades: Because he thought it would be cool, Cdr gave Zetton II some energy blades to use in combat. Trivia * Zetton II was chosen over Zetton I to be one of Cdr's Kaiju because Cdr likes his derpy/chubby appearance. Category:Kaiju Category:Dudes Category:Kaijuland residents Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Cdr's Battlenizer monsters Category:Zettons Category:Derp